A Thousand Miles
by Wolf-lover-girl
Summary: Post-Avengers. Loki has to face up to his crimes, and Odin decrees his son must be imprisoned on a burning planet as his Frost Giant side would find it unbearable, which he hopes will break or kill him. Can Thor stop it in time and bring his brother back to side of the good before the Chitauri find him and war begins? Thorki bromance, non-slash. Rated T for slight gore.
1. The Two Princes

**Plot: Post-Avengers. Loki has to face up to his crimes, and Odin decrees his son must be imprisoned on a burning planet as his Frost Giant side would find it unbearable, which he hopes will break him. Can Thor stop it in time and bring his brother back to side of the good before the Chitauri find him and war begins? Thorki bromance, non-slash. Rated T for slight gore and language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of it's wonderful creations!**

**Loki might be a bit OOC for this chapter, but don't worry he'll return to his usual snarky badass self next chapter!**

* * *

"We have reached our destination."  
Loki looked up at the castle, his face unreadable at the sight of his former home. The sun hit the windows perfectly, causing a beam of rainbows to shine skywards, but Loki could not focus on its beauty when he knew as soon as he stepped within its gates, he would be treated as a criminal.

Not only a criminal. A traitor. A monster.

Wasn't he though? Countless killed on his orders. Even more so at his hands. Attempted takeover of Midgard. If only those damned Avengers hadn't gotten in the way, he would be ruler. He would finally get the chance to be a King.

He could say nothing with the muzzle strapped to his face so continued to walk, Thor's sledgehammer like-hand surgically attached to his shoulder to guide him, which he refused to move, even with Loki's hate-filled glares which silently told him to let go.

"I shall remove the device around your mouth Loki, under one promise. You have to promise me you shall not attempt to escape."  
Thor's voice was gentle, which to Loki felt almost patronising. He hated the way Thor had tip-toed around him the entire hour walk, constantly asking him if he was okay and if he wanted a rest. He had wanted one, but had refused to let Thor see a weakness so they hadn't stopped the entire hour, and Loki was so exhausted he could barely stand.

The promise Thor wanted however, was one he automatically shook his head, his first response to anything since their arrival in Asgard. Why wouldn't he attempt to escape? He would not willingly confront Odin again, have to face retribution for his crimes.

Thor merely raised an eyebrow at him, and Loki knew he had no other alternative but to agree. How degrading a sight would a muzzled Loki be as he was facing the court of Justice? The shamed Prince, forced into silence?

Maybe, with his silver tongue, he could convince his big-hearted older brother to help him.

He nodded one in assentment, tilting his jaw upwards to allow Thor to unchain the muzzle. Once he had Loki couldn't help a sigh of relief as he moved his jaw and licked his lips, revelling in the freedom for his mouth.

"A verbal agreement, brother. That you will not try to escape." Thor was adamant and stubborn when he wanted to be, Loki knew that.

"I am not your brother." His voice was hoarse with lack of use but his words still had an acid bite to them. "But I will agree to your terms. As long as you promise me one thing as well, Thor."

Thor looked suspicious and wary, but nodded for him to continue, so Loki said, "I want you to convince Father to kill me."

Thor stared at his brother, his chiselled jaw nearly touching the floor. "That is a promise I cannot make brother." Thor replied, uncharacteristically quiet as he began to walk again, plastering his hand to Loki's shoulder, who was glaring over his shoulder at him.

"Listen to me you fool!" Loki hissed, the green pools of his eyes narrowing, "They will find me if Odin keeps me alive!"

"Who will find you? Our castle's defenses cannot be breached Loki. No enemy can enter its walls."

His brother. So firm and unshakeable in his beliefs. Loki wanted to hit him, to scream at him, to do anything to get him to see that the Chituari would find him. He had failed them. And the consequence...

He didn't want to find out what that was.

But he knew if he told Thor, he would pity him, would inform their father, and arguments would ensue whether or not it was advisable to go to war with the Chituari. And Loki couldn't handle the looks of sympathy Thor would give him; he would rather gouge his own eyes out than face that.

He would just have to hope Odin was angry enough to order his son's execution.

Or Loki would make him angry enough to do so.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Rate and review and favorite and stuff, it's like payment for me xD~**


	2. Unwelcome Visit

**Thank you so much for the positive reviews and subscribes and favourites! They mean so much!**

* * *

Thor had been kind enough to sneak Loki through the back streets leading up into the castle, knowing how much humiliation Loki would face walking through the main streets, a bound prisoner. Loki was grateful for this, but as Thor sat down for a brief rest, a smirk appeared on his face. "Is it nap-time for the little boys?" He asked, and he saw Thor struggling not to smile. Little did he know, Loki was trying to get Thor to relax, allow him to think that Loki was firmly planted on his side, before he finally managed to get his way out of these damn chains that restricted his magic, so he could figure out the location of the Tesseract, and return it to the Chitauri so they would leave him alone, and he could conduct his next plan of action. Hopefully it would include the death of the green beast; he was still aching from his encounter with him.

Thor's reply was lost to the winds as Loki blinked, and was suddenly standing in front of the Other again. Hissed air escaped through his teeth as he stared upwards at the Other, knowing his physical form still remained on Asgard whilst his other form was here, standing in the direct path of the Other, who wasn't looking as if he had invited him for a tea party.

If anything happened here, no-one would ever know where he was.

Loki kept a look of calm indignation on his face as he boldly stared up at the Other, refusing to let it see through his initial worry and nerves. "I am not too fond of this place." He said loudly, aware there was Chitauri standing awaiting in the shadows, "So whatever business you wish to speak with me of should be on Asgardian soil, not the decayed remains of a has-been Realm."

"You have failed us, little Prince." The Other whispered, it's breath beside Loki's ear reeking of death and decay, making Loki's entire body go still, his breath catching in his throat as he refused to move from his relatively safe spot.

"There was no time limit on my handing over of the Tesseract." Loki replied tersely, his seafoam eyes scanning the Chitauri that flanked him, moving almost in the same hypnotizing way a snake would.

This made the Other laugh, a sound which put Loki on edge rather than appease him.

"You truly believe you will ever be trusted in your home realm again, prince? You believe they'll welcome you with open arms, allow you access to that which you nearly destroyed Midgard to obtain?"

If Loki's plan went smoothly, he would be greeted with hostile stares and a death sentence. But he couldn't let them know that. They would kill him themselves. In his own words to Black Widow, slowly. Intimately.

"I believe my brother is blind in his trust for me," Loki replied evenly, "I think my mother will not permit my Father to kill me. Then, once my magic has been returned to me, I can locate the Tesseract and bring it to you without delay."

"You really want me to believe the God of Lies? To base my trust in you on "I thinks" and "believes?" The Other snorted, shaking his head with a derisive sneer.

Loki took a step forward, his eyes burning with indignation, but the second he did, two of the Chitauri stepped forward, their scythes swinging down so they were inches from his neck, making him freeze, glaring at the two offenders, before returning his gaze to the Other. "I want you to remember a few things," Loki said, his voice colder than usual, "I want you to recall exactly who fell through a wormhole and _lived._ Who managed to create chaos on Midgard within _seconds_ of his arrival. I want you to remember these, and allow me to prove to you that I am worthy of the title of a God. Worthy of the trust you are so hesitant to give."

He took a step backwards, tilting his head slightly as if he was studying the Other's reaction to his words, licking his lips for a second as he realized he had the Other in the palm of his hands. What other alternative did it have other than allowing him to try again to retrieve that which it so desired? Their forces were scattered through the Realm, it would take a long time to send the message out that they were going to locate the Tesseract and initiate a war. No, as much as they hated their reliance on Loki, and their hissed threats to kill him, they needed him. At least for the time being.

"You have fourteen days, little Prince." The Other hissed, motioning for it's soldiers to back away from him, which made him relax a fraction, but every muscle in his body was wound like a spring, ready in case he was being tricked. "And if you aren't standing in front of me with the Tesseract in your hands, I shall hunt you down myself. There won't be a-"

"Crevice I can hide in, blah blah, I heard you the first time," Loki snapped, waving a hand impatiently, realizing Thor must be extremely confused in Asgard why he was suddenly staring blankly at him. The Other snarled at him viciously, unappreciative of his sarcasm, but Loki merely raised an eyebrow, motioning for him to return him, which he did with a scowl.

He blinked and he was suddenly back in Asgard, as if he had never left. He sighed internally as he shook his hands, the chains having been returned to him, before seeing Thor was rambling on about something, before suddenly stopping, staring at him. "And then I told Jane...Are you even listening to me?"

Loki shook his head, his raven hair swirling around the nape of his neck, shivering slightly as he could still feel the touch of the Chitauri on his shoulder, which he rolled, rolling his eyes at Thor. "Does anyone listen to you?" Loki asked mildly, before gesturing to him to stand, "Let's rebegin our journey shall we? Your presence is beginning to give me a pounding head."

Thor glared at him but stood, clamping his hand on Loki's shoulder once more, before they began the final stretch to the Asgardian palace, where Loki's Judgement Hour would finally commence.

* * *

**_I realize this is a short and not very interesting chapter, but I had to show the Chitauri and how he only has a fortnight to find the Tesseract! Next chapter will make up for interesting, don't worry!  
_**

**_Brief flash of next chapter: Loki and Thor arrive in Asgard and are taken to the halls, where Odin and Loki finally talk again. Let's just say...it doesn't go too well..._**

**_Rate and review and whatever you want! :)_**


	3. Showdown

_**I can't thank you guys enough for your continued positive reviews! Please continue, it's such a boost to my want to write even more and upload faster, just so I can see the e-mail! **_

* * *

The doors to the throne room swung open as Loki almost sauntered in, Thor directly behind him, never breaking the contact with his hand and his younger brothers shoulder. Whilst Loki looked around with almost a mischievous glee, Thor was looking at the assembled Asgardians with worry, before his eyes settled on their father.

Odin hadn't moved from his throne, his one eye focused on his two sons. So far Loki had looked at everything and everyone in the room besides Odin, and when he finally did, open dislike was clearly printed onto his face.

He didn't want to do this. Provoke his Father. More of him wanted to hear him forgive Loki, promise he could rejoin the family and everything could go back to the way it was before Jotunheim.

But too much had happened. Too much blood had been spilled. Too much bitterness lingered in the space between Loki and Odin.

And he would never give Other the satisfaction of hearing him scream, nor his Father the satisfaction of seeing him beg for forgiveness.

"The prodigal son has returned Father! Where be my fine coat and feast?" Loki frowned theatrically, looking around the room. "I'm pretty sure there is meant to be a sacrificed lamb somewhere." He turned to Thor, tapping him on the cheek awkwardly with his bound hands. "Be a dear and fetch it for us, there's a good boy."

Thor stared at his brother as if he had just pronounced the desire to run naked through the streets of Asgard. What was he doing? If he played his cards right, he could get out of this room alive. The way he was headed, by the thunderous look on Odin's face, this chance was beginning to decimate.

"Loki Odinson, you have been found guilty of-"

Odin's speech was cut off by a tirade of laughter from Loki, who whipped his head around his shoulder, eyes scanning the crowd, lingering on each individual as he did so, to make them feel uncomfortable, but also to make them pay attention. He needed as big an audience as possible.

"You haven't told them?" Loki pretended to be in awe, and gape at his Father. "Of my true parentage? My my, and they accused me of being the God of Lies!"

An indistinguishable sound ripped through Odin's throat as he stood, eye blazing with unkempt fury.

"Silence prisoner, or I shall have to resort to methods of silencing you myself!" Odin said loudly, his voice booming through the room, echoing through the hallways with the authority that always made Loki flinch as a child.

Not any longer. Now, this voice Odin had on, merely excited the chaos-loving part of him. Odin wasn't angry, but he was something even better.

Embarrassed.

Usually prisoners due to be sentenced here quivered at the mere sight of Odin, never mind the "voice", but here Loki was, his own son, making a mockery of the entire thing.

"But Father, I merely yearn for you to not become a liar, as I am renowned for. You'll find it is not a reputation you want to gain."

Their eyes locked as time seemed to freeze in a chasm of silence. Odin, breathing heavily. Loki, amused and chained.

The eye-lock might never have ended until Thor stood in front of Loki, finally relinquishing his grip on the younger god's shoulder, but keeping a firm grip on the chains.

"Father, my brother and I have travelled far to return to you. Forgive his words, he means not what he says. Weariness and hunger command his silver tongue." Thor glanced over at Frigga, who was sitting motionlessly, staring at Odin's back, refusing to meet either of her son's gaze.

Before Odin could reply, Loki laughed again. "Brother dearest, you cannot possibly be defending me." He chuckled, this time, fully genuine instead of partially as his words to Odin were. "After all I did on your precious mortal planet, after I threatened Jane?"

Thor involuntarily stiffened at Jane's name, his eyes flicking over his shoulder towards the willowy form of Loki, who was looking bemusedly at him. "Despite your past crimes Loki, you are a son of Asgard." Loki looked as if he was about to interrupt, but Thor placed a hand up and continued, "You may argue, and others may, that you were not born under this sky, but you were raised here from infancy, little brother. You bled here, you wept here, you learned how to perform magic here. You are of Asgard no less than I am."

There was a stunned silence that seemed to span for a few minutes as everyone stared at Thor, marveling at the change the thunder god had undergone since his exile. Certainly he was wiser, more mature. But here he was, sticking his neck out for his traitorous younger brother.

Loki swallowed a sudden lump that had welled to the tip of his throat, his eyes momentarily betraying him as they faced the floor, hollowing his cheeks as he inhaled. How long during his life had he wanted to hear those words? Hear someone, maybe even someone he didn't know, tell him he belonged here. That they _wanted_ him here. Now, the time he needed Thor to hate him, he hits out with something like this. He turned back to face Odin again, who was silently surveying Thor, who jutted his chest out slightly, standing tall as if confirming he meant what he had said.

_I'm sorry Thor._

"I also spilled blood here." Loki pointed out, snickering to himself. "I killed my father here. My _real_ Father. Not our pathetic excuse for a King." This was accompanied by a pointed look at Odin, who took a step forward, so he was at the very top of the marble stairs. If he expected Loki to cower as he started to walk down slowly towards him, he was sadly mistaken, for this only made Loki stand straighter, his eyes taking on a sheen of mischievous delight that he had managed to rile him so.

"Have you no remorse for your actions?" Odin demanded, merely a foot away from Loki, gesturing for Thor to join him and Frigga, who had stepped down the stairs to join him. Thor jutted his jaw, shaking his head, not wanting to leave his brother standing himself, but Odin stared at him with such a glare that he felt compelled to apologize under his breath to Loki, before leaving him and standing at the right shoulder of his father.

Loki laughed again, flipping his head so his hair fell over one shoulder, staring boldly and defiantly into the one remaining eye of the Allfather. "I feel remorse for my actions just as much as you do for stealing me from my crib, Daddy Dearest." He whispered, ignoring the head jerk Thor was giving him, pleading with him to be quiet.

The cracking sound could probably be heard in the furthest, darkest corners of the Nine Realms as Loki's head snapped sideways with the force of Odin's palm, struggling to stifle a yelp of pain by biting down deeply on the inside flesh of his cheek. He raised his chained hands, feeling the damage of the slap, which was a cheek as red as blood and a stinging sensation that made him close his eyes for a brief second before they fluttered open again, to see the shocked faces of the assembled, and the horrified faces of Thor and his mother.

"Anger management works wonder on Midgard I hear. You should investigate." Loki muttered, bringing the rooms attention away from hushed whispering back to hear what would happen. Odin had never struck his children before. Not even when Loki and Thor were 10 and nearly killed a palace guard by sword-fighting, Loki enchanting his sword.

But the fact that he had made Loki smile internally. Even though for a fleeting second; Odin had lost control of himself. Loki could see the internal struggle within him of shock at what he had done, and want to repeat the action.

"Speaking of Midgard," Odin took a step forward, his eyes retaining their cold, hard glint as they bore down on Loki's, nearly making him crumble, but he clenched his jaw and kept his resilience, "I'm presuming the climate there is close to perfect for a Frost Giant, was that the reason for your choice to invade that particular realm? Or were you just searching for the weakest Realm possible, since that would exceed any power you have, but at least you had a fighting chance?"

This was enough to make Loki fumble, his mouth opening slightly, every sinew of his body screaming at him to have Odin lying dead at his feet, and indeed, he did start forward, fully intending to complete this, but felt two guards approach him, each taking a shoulder and pushing him to his knees. He struggled beneath them, his whole body fighting to tear Odin limb from limb, but they had strength that exceeded his, and he was still dizzy from exhaustion, thirst and hunger.

"So now you bring it up!" Loki laughed manically, the knuckles on his hands turning bone-white. "I was wondering when it would be mentioned! I do admit, I didn't believe it would be this early, but I am glad you finally gained the courage to say it to my face."

"You forced it upon me." Odin replied sharply, aware Loki was trying to pass him off as the bad one in this relationship, which was a view he couldn't afford to have. No-one could sympathize with Loki. That would never end well.

He had decided upon Loki's punishment. It couldn't be one that brought people to believe he was being unnecessarily cruel. But the mention of Frost Giant gave Odin an idea. One that could serve for Loki's punishment, and his own personal one.

"Your punishment has been decided." Odin declared, motioning for the guards to move, which they did without a seconds hesitation. He stood before his former son, taking something out of his pocket.

"No!" Loki hissed, for the first time since he had fallen from the bridge, genuine fear in his eyes as he struggled backwards, but the guards pushed him forward, as Odin pressed the necklace against Loki's neck. For a second nothing happened, before Loki began to gradually feel as if his life itself was being sucked dry from him. He gasped at the sensation of becoming empty, as if his soul had left, leaving behind an empty shell.

"Your magic was one half of what corrupted you in the first place." Odin said as he hung the necklace around his neck, watching as Loki swayed on his knees, looking blank and empty as he inhaled deeply, crying out as he couldn't feel his magic. Even with the magic-restraining chains, it was comforting to know that it was there to be tapped into, that he could eventually access it. Without it, he was nothing.

"Father-" Thor began to protest, but Odin silenced him with a glare, before returning his gaze to Loki, who was staring up at him, awaiting to hear the final part of his punishment.

"The complementary half in aiding your corruption was the Frost Giant blood that rushes through your veins. Therefore, Loki Laufeyson, of both Jotunheim and Asgard, for your crimes you are to be sentenced to imprisonment on the burning star Ignis until you can prove you feel remorse for your crimes. Until you voluntarily relinquish your magic, and vow to live a life of amity."

In other words, unless he was willing to give up his magic and beg on his knees for forgiveness, he would be dead in less than a week.

* * *

**_Uh-ohhhh!_**

**_Things aren't looking too good for Loki!_**

**_But will he get his wish and die? Or will Thor manage to rescue him in time?_**

**_Stick around and find out!_**

**_And remember to rate and review! :)_**


	4. Till the Casket Drops

The room exploded in a flurry of activity and noise as Odin pronounced Loki's sentence. The reaction ranged from outraged cries to approving nods, to Thor's roar of dissent.

And Loki knelt there and smiled.

He had done it. Odin knew Loki would never plead for forgiveness, much less voluntarily rid himself of his only form of fighting and what he was renowned in his excellence for. The entire room knew that, which was also a cause for hesitant looks at one another, knowing the King had a tendency for rash decisions.

Then again, Thor's exile had worked so well, why not Loki's imprisonment?

"Father, I beg you to reconsider," Thor stepped forward, placing a hand on Odin's shoulder, eyes pleading and desperate, "Loki will die if he visits Ignis. Your hands should not be stained with the blood of your youngest son."

Odin shook his head, gesturing for the guards to take Loki away as he walked back towards his throne. "My judgement is final. Anyone who disputes it, or attempts to free the prisoner will face even harsher punishment."

Thor cast his head wildly over his shoulder, watching the guards haul Loki to his feet, who was laughing, but was that a flash of misery in his eyes? Whatever it was disappeared as he blinked, staring upwards at Odin.

"The day you face the blades of my Allies at your throat, father, will be the day you will wish you never harmed me." Loki promised, his knack for loving chaos and creating fear commanding his lies. Allies. What Allies had he? The Other and his army would be furious that he was dead, but not out of any loyalty or care about him, but in anger that their optimum chance at retrieving the Tesseract lay in his hands.

Odin said nothing in response to this, merely watching the guards haul Loki away towards the temporary holding cells for the night, as a sort of reflection time Odin forced his prisoners to go through. To think through what they had done. Think what was going to happen to them.

"Father, I beg of you to listen to reason!" Thor surged up the stairs in lengthy strides, fear evident in his crystalline eyes. "They will talk of this for years to pass. Of how you ordered the execution of your own son!"

Odin snorted, sitting astride his throne and glancing around the room at the crowds who were gradually ebbing away, still talking in hushed tones. "Loki is no son of mine Thor. Not since the day he betrayed my kingdom."

Thor made a noise halfway between disgust and anger, and turned away, intending in running after his brother, but Odin placed a firm hand on his arm. "Listen to me son. Sometimes as King, you need to make hard decisions such as these. This is something you will have to become accustomed to, if you ever want to succeed me."

"I never want to be as cruel a King as you," Thor snapped, ripping his arm from Odin's grasp and rushed after his brother, not seeing the slightly hurt look pass across Odin's pale features.

* * *

The cell practically exuded the stink of misery, from it's pale grey walls and how cramped it was. It merely contained a bed, which was nothing more than a plank of wood covered hastily in a sparse blanket. Loki stared at his temporary living area, turning back awkwardly with the new chains. Instead of magic-restraining ones, since he didn't have any for now, they were normal Asgardian ones, thick and silver, heavy to hold up for long periods of time.

"Whatever happened to treating prisoners of war with dignity?" Loki sighed, shaking his head with mock regret. His jailer was one of the drones from another realm, each a carbon copy of it's master, without emotion and without care. If he started screaming that the room was on fire, it would merely stare at him.

It's paper white face merely stared back at him, as it tilted his head as if it was studying him, before answering in a robotic tone, "Asgard offers it prisoners a cell for basic needs."

"Clearly the need to have fun in what could be there final hours is one they missed out." Loki muttered as he sank down onto the bed, shuffling the chains which clanged together noisily as he tried to sit so they weren't strangling parts of his body.

He lay back on the pillow, staring at the criss-crossed wooden design of the ceiling. _He was going to die._

It was what he wanted, wasn't it? To finally be free from the control and grip of the Chitauri?

If it was what he wanted, why was he feeling morose instead of happy things were finally going his way?

Maybe it was because of Thor. Because of his stricken face as Odin passed his punishment. Thinking that he was putting him through this pain because he didn't want to diverge to him the secrets that gave him difficulty sleeping at night.

But Thor was only a small part of the reason his chest was suddenly aching at the thought of his near-imminent death.

He didn't want to die.

He had so much more he wanted to do with his life. Visit the falling galaxy, watch the four suns set on Latigard, fall in love, maybe even eventually have children.

None of which he could do now.

He swallowed and turned so he his back was to the wall, facing the bars of his cell.

"As your future King, I demand you let me converse with my brother!"

Loki groaned internally and externally as Thor's booming voice reached his ears, part of him wishing he would just leave, the other part slightly happy he would get to see his brother one final time before he died.

Thor skidded to a halt by the bars, pushing aside the drone who bleeped at him, "The prisoner is not allowed visitors, God of Thunder."

"I am your future King, drone, do not question me." Thor replied angrily, and Loki could see the drone processing this, reaching within its programming to find what it was supposed to do.

Which was to explode.

It went silently as it spontaneously combusted, and Loki knew that Odins command technically overrode Thor's, but it was programmed to also obey Thor, so it's circuit had exploded.

"Aww. You killed him. I was starting to like him." Loki pouted, the chains crashing as he hauled himself into a sitting position.

"I have failed you brother." Thor whispered as he set his head against the bars, gazing at Loki with wide, saddened eyes. "I was unable to convince Father to revoke your punishment."

"You failed in nothing Thor," Loki snapped, his impatience getting the better of him, "As usual. When I am dead, you shall remain in Asgard. Marry Jane. Become King. As it was always destined to be."

"The Gods do not speak of destiny brother. Life is what we make it to be, not what others choose our paths to be." Thor replied, infuriatingly calm.

"Don't you get it?" Loki hissed, shaking his head, "All throughout our childhood, you were always destined to be King. No matter what Odin told us of how we would both be Kings, it was always you."

Thor sighed and glanced over his shoulder, hearing arguments and yelling coming from behind him. "Let's not speak of such things now brother. We have other matters to speak of."

"Oh great. More talking." Loki sighed, sitting back again and propping his feet up, uncomfortably placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. "Indulge me in your heartfelt good-bye speech brother. I'll try to pay twelve percent attentiveness."

"Damn it Loki," Thor growled, shaking the bars, "It is impossible to have any means of conversation with you."

"Don't then." Loki seized on what he had said, his eyes snapping open and travelling towards him. "Leave me to my thoughts brother, if I am so difficult to communicate with."

"Fine." Thor snapped, letting go of the bars and taking a step back. "But I will never give up on you brother, no matter how much you seem to have given up on Father and I."

"He disowned me," Loki snarled through his teeth, "He said I was no son of his!" Thor flinched, unable to meet Loki's gaze suddenly. "Oh yes brother, I heard everything. What an adoring Father we share! Relinquishing anything to do with me, smart move when he has ordered my death!"

"I will never give up on you Loki," Thor repeated, taking another few steps backwards, "I shall do everything in my power to save you from death."

"You do that," Loki replied lazily, but he stared at the wall as Thor left, biting his lip and blinking rapidly, wondering if the last time he would ever see his brother would be them exchanging heated words.

* * *

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!~**

**I felt so bad making Thor and Loki argue a bit, but will they ever see each other again before its too late?**

**Stick around to find out!**

**And rate and review as per, it makes me indescribably happy!**


	5. Time is Running Out

_**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was exhausted xD**_

_**I might be slightly slower updating since I go back to school for a week next week! :( I'll do my best to be quick!**_

_**And I have decided whatever song I am listening to will be the name of the chapter since I can't name them to save my life xD**_

* * *

"It's time to go, Prince Loki."

Loki groaned, turning onto his side, rubbing his face with his bound hands, glaring at the replacement drone which he nicknamed Bob after some mortal he had met on Midgard.

"Keep the Prince part, I like it." He mumbled as he turned into his pillow, muffling his voice. He had only fallen asleep mere hours ago, and wanted no-more than to re-seek the relative comfort that sleep brought. "But I'm tired and wish to sleep."

He yelped as suddenly a pain shot through his hands, working its way up to his elbow. He turned onto his back, lifting the chains and staring at his hands, before at Bob, who hadn't moved.

"Whenever the prisoner does not follow through with an order, electricity shall be applied through his chains." The drone explained, it's voice devoid of emotion or care.

"What happened to Prince Lok-ow!"

The shock was more painful this time, designed to make him jump. He scowled but he had no alternative than to flip his legs off the bed and stand, awkwardly shuffling over to the door.

"Do you take bribes?" Loki inquired, before the doors swung open, and an Asgardian guard suddenly appeared. All Asgardian guards were trained from birth, and were as renowned for their lack of mercy as Loki was for his ability to perform magic.

Loki examined him, taking in the seven feet and forearms lined with bulky muscles.

"I don't suppose you take bribes? How about I teach you how to charm females?" Loki asked, but the guard merely put a hand on the small of his back, point-blank ignoring him as he pushed him forward, leading him towards the Bifrost.

* * *

The bridge upon which Loki and Thor had fought was now repaired after the damage Thor had caused, and it was this upon which he walked across. Loki waved cheerfully at the knot of people waiting for their arrival, which included the King, his mother and Thor. Odin was looking spent, his mother expressionless, Thor furious.

"Is this a farewell party?" Loki asked, although, after their last encounter, he refused to make eye contact with Thor. "Goodbye and good luck on your journey?"

"Loki Laufeyson, you have been sentenced to imprisonment on Ignis until you feel remorse for your crimes, and are willing to relinquish your powers voluntarily." Odin said, glaring as Loki opened his mouth to interrupt, before continuing, "Do you have any last words before your punishment is carried out?"

Loki paused to think, before grinning mischievously and standing straighter, looking directly at Thor. "It wasn't the nanny that stole your toy sword, it was me. I hid it in her room."

Thor gaped at him, looking appalled. "She was sent to the prisons for three months! And you decide to speak of it _now?"_

Loki shrugged as he stepped forward, standing on the edge of the portal and glancing back over his shoulder. "Better late than never brother. Tell Jane I said thanks for last week." He winked mischievously, seeing Thor practically growl at him, shaking his head with contempt.

"One day that silver tongue of yours shall get you killed." Thor muttered, glancing sideways at his mother, who had started to walk away back towards the palace, despite Odin's hiss for her to stay.

"It already has." His voice was significantly softer, as were his normally cold eyes. Thor looked away, saying nothing as Loki walked into the portal, his eyes once again regaining their unforgiving sheen as he glanced at his father, before he was gone.

* * *

The star was more described as a desert. Nothing and no-one seemed to be spotted for miles in each direction. Even the very air in which he inhaled, hoping for some respite, was burned away of moisture.

He couldn't do this.

Already his skin had turned the ugly blue colour he despised so much, which seemed to worsen the situation rather than help it. He could almost feel his body temperate racketing skywards, and a sweat broke out at his brow.

"Ever thought of getting some form of radiation?" Loki asked mildly to Bob, seeing his Asgardian jailer was saying nothing as he pushed him along, "It's far too cold in here."

Bob also said nothing so Loki pouted, and focused on keeping himself upright as they walked over cracked, dry ground. No plant could grow here. No moisture or nutrients remained in the soil.

They reached a pole with a thick black bar hanging just in reach of Loki. He stared up at it and sideways at the Asgardian, whose name was printed on his black shirt. _Petrov._

"What is the meaning of this contraption, Petrov?" Loki demanded as he unchained him. Loki wasn't stupid enough to attempt escape, if he was going to try it would be a time when someone even bulkier than Thor wasn't standing in his way.

"Stand here. Hold the pole." Petrov barked, and Loki looked as if he was about to argue when Petrov took a sort of cane from his belt and struck Loki across the face with it. Loki bit his lip in a failed attempt to stop himself from yelling out in pain as the point of impact burned more than whatever skin was exposed. "Do as I say, prisoner."

Loki pouted again, muttering something indistinguishable about how Bob was much nicer, and why wasn't he in charge of his punishment? He obliged however and grabbed the bars, Petrov immediately slapping cuffs around his wrists, connecting them to the bar.

"This is fun." Loki looked around idly at the burning landscape before back at Petrov and Bob, who were standing watching him. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" He asked, before pretending to look concerned.

No matter his sarky comments, he couldn't deny that this was intensely uncomfortable. Pressure was building on his chest as he hung there, closing his eyes for a brief second, feeling the heat bake his skin. Luckily he was helmet-less, otherwise he would be in a worse condition. His green armour was heavy and now uncomfortable as it trapped his body heat, making him even warmer.

Petrov shrugged and sat down, cross-legged on the broken ground, gesturing for Bob to do the same. He pulled from his pocket a battered packet, which Loki frowned at curiously, tapping him on the shoulder with his foot. "What's that?" He asked, sounding curious.

His curiosity had vanished after five lashes across the chest with the cane.

He winced as he tried to move, but it was impossible when he was dangling there uselessly. His breathing was already becoming restricted; he had to tip-toe just to be able to fully inhale the burning air.

"He's got three Aces, don't take the chance," Loki whispered to Bob, his obvious favourite of the two.

"Shut up," Petrov snarled, returning to the game, and hissing in anger as Bob took Loki's advice and ended up winning the game.

"See, this is why I prefer Bob." Loki muttered ten lashes later. The material of the clothes on his back were slashed, along with his back, and it was painful just to move.

"This is going to be a fun week." Loki muttered, wondering if it would have just have been easier to provoke Thor into a fight and let him kill him.

At least the pain would have been temporary.

* * *

_**Try saying and an Asgardian guard three times fast...**_

_**Tis hard!**_

_**And I tried, for experimental purposes, to replicate Loki holding onto the bar with my shower bar, which is just in reach...**_

_**Poor Loki. I let go after two minutes and I wasn't even chained xD**_

_**As per, pleeease rate and review! :3**_


End file.
